


The Sweetest Poison (I can take)

by shellycake



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Camilla ain't gonna force her baby to do anything he doesn't want, Consensual Underage Sex, Falling In Love, Multi, Racism, Reunions, Transgender, Transgender Camilla, Transgender Takumi, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellycake/pseuds/shellycake
Summary: Transferring to a new school is always tough, especially for Takumi and his family. After moving to England from Japan, they are trying to adjust to their new lives despite the overwhelming racism they endure from not only their new classmates, but by their next door neighbor, Garon. 
However, when he finds out that Camilla, the oldest daughter of Garon, is also transgender and part of a LGBT+ alliance at their school, he joins in hopes he can convince her to get her father to stop harassing them.
If only he knew what he was in for.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter than the others will be. It's four am.

The trip had been hard on the family and the single mother. Mikoto was always a nice woman, taking care of her husband's children after he passed away when Sakura was just barely two years old. However, she struggled a good deal and had been offered a job at company in London. It paid more than her current job and would be able to help her put the four children through college. However, the trip was not without it's bumpiness. Takumi did not want to leave their home, especially as he had grown up in it his entire life. Ryouma and Hinoka agreed, but, they also knew how much their step mother had struggled with paying bills. They knew it was her priority to support the children to the best of her ability, regardless of her own happiness.

After several, several hours of arguing, the teenager was able to be calmed down and taken to the new city. When they arrived in London, they did not expect anything to happen. Ryouma was a strong guy and definitely could appear frightening to anyone who didn't know how gentle or caring he was. As they walked to their new home, mostly people glared at them, muttering things under their breasts. Takumi narrowed his eyes, glaring at them with an angry look in his eyes. As they walked to their new home, Mikoto smiled, "Now, I know it's not like our old home, but.. with some redecorating and our furniture, it'll be just like home."

"No, it won't." Takumi crossed his arms, "Mother, this isn't Japan, this isn't our home and it never will be." Hinoka sighed and moved to yank on his ponytail.

"Hey, at least she's trying! All you've done is complain!" Hinoka huffed, entering the house. Takumi sighed, rubbing his arm. He blinked when he noticed a family of four approaching the house, watching them carefully. The blond haired man rang the doorbell, Ryouma answering.

"Hello, you must be our new neighbors." He smiled at them, offering his hand, "I'm Xander Nohr, and these are my siblings: Camilla.." The purple haired woman smiled, giving Ryouma a playful wink. "Leon.." The blond haired guy huffed, adjusting his glasses. "And.. Elise!" He yelped as the girl ran up to hug Ryouma.

"We're so happy to welcome you into our neighborhood~!" She giggled, smiling happily as she looked at Ryouma. The guy smiled, patting her back.

"Well, your welcome is certainly pleasant." He smiled, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Actually." Takumi watched Leon adjust his glasses. "Father expects us to be home as soon as possible. We can't stay long, if even at all." Xander sighed and nodded.

"Leon's right. We still have some errands to run before we head home as well. Maybe we can consider it next time?" Ryouma nodded, waving as they left. Takumi blinked, watching the purple haired woman walk past, blushing faintly. She looked absolutely stunning, causing him to just stare. She looked at him and smiled, waving gently. 

"You know, Xander. I kind of hope these new students are in our school." She smiled, following her family with a soft look on her face.

"It certainly would be interesting." Leon huffed, looking at his sister.

"And fun! I wonder if they have a kid my age~!" She giggled, looking at her older siblings.

"We should just let them unpack and relax before school starts, you three." Xander smiled, looking at them, "I'm sure we'll see them around regardless."


End file.
